


Good Morning, Amour

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: A Force of Two [23]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Sex, F/M, Feels, Fix It, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Headcanon Accepted, Kisses, Love, Love Confessions, Morning After, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Romance, Spoilers, TROS was a mess so I'm fixing it, True Love, these two peanuts are canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Finn and Rey wake up in bed as naked as the day they were born.
Relationships: Finn/Rey
Series: A Force of Two [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/781764
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	Good Morning, Amour

**Author's Note:**

> At first, this story was going to be smut, but then I figured I'd skip on that because I have another fic to write that’ll be a smut. Writing love scenes can be a pain too, so I decided to go with my muse and let this be a fluff with feels. Enjoy!

* * *

Rey moaned as the light shone inside the slit of her tent and onto her face. She slowly opened her eyes even though she'd rather stay in bed. A sharp pang hit her head and she yelped from the intensity of it. What was this from?

The young woman clutched her forehead and cursed under her breath as memories from last night resurfaced. They’d defeated the First Order and Palpatine, so the resistance celebrated on Ajan Kloss. Their spirits were high and the glow of victorious triumph over evil was addictive.

Many members of the resistance disappeared with their loved ones, likely to engage in a celebratory coupling, others sang, danced and drank alcohol. Poe was quite gifted at making his own cider and he shared a large batch he stockpiled a year ago. It'd been enough for anybody who wanted a cup. 

Rey and Finn never tasted alcohol before. Rey had seen a few alcoholic beverages while on Jakku, but they smelled terrible and she wondered how anyone could drink the awful stuff. As for Finn, he knew alcohol existed, but as a stormtrooper, he hadn’t been allowed to drink it. 

The First Order demanded excellence out of its troopers and booze would cloud their minds and ruin their performance, so they weren’t allowed to drink. The only ones permitted to drink alcoholic beverages were high ranking officers and they only did so during private dinners with other leaders or privately in their chambers when they were off-duty.

Nevertheless, Finn and Rey decided to taste the cider Poe made to celebrate the occasion. It was strong, a little fruity and very delicious, but because neither of them had indulged in alcohol before, they had no tolerance. As a result, it went straight to their heads.

The degree of sensibility Rey possessed disappeared once she finished drinking. How many glasses did she have? Two, three? She couldn’t remember.

"This headache is such a pain! I should go to medbay and see if there’s any medicine I can take for this." She pulled back the covers and was surprised to find that she'd fallen asleep with nary a stitch of clothes on her body. That wasn’t all. Underneath the covers and now uncovered to her was the sight of Finn. He was also completely  naked .

"Kriff!" Rey hissed and covered her mouth. Involuntarily, she looked down and her green eyes widened, taking in his length. She never knew he was so... _big_. And why did he look so hard? Was that a normal thing for men to experience in the morning?

She shook her head and tried to steady herself. It was inappropriate for her to stay here. Obviously, she needed to put her clothes on and hurry back to her tent before he awoke, but she couldn’t resist glancing at his shaft once more. It was so different than her own womanly parts and the shape was strange. The more she looked at it, the more she felt her skin warm. Her heartbeat began to speed up as she began to remember more about last night.

Once the party died down, Rey and Finn went off together to his tent. They usually slept in the same bunk because of how comforting it was to be in each other's presence. This time, it was entirely different. Any inhibitions they had melted away and the moment the tent flap was down, Rey attacked Finn's lips with hers.

The memories were still quite fuzzy, but Rey could remember bits and pieces of how she and Finn tore off their clothes, groped, licked and sucked every inch of one another's naked bodies. That cider made them wild with hunger.

_If only it had happened when we weren’t drunk_ , she thought with annoyance. Rey didn’t know much about sex beyond the basics and she hadn’t cared about it either. On Jakku, her only concern had been to survive, but every once in a while, she did think about what her first time would be like. She thought it would be perfect if it were with a man she loved and not just a carnal act done for pleasure.

She covered Finn with the blanket and grabbed the bedsheet, pulling it up to her chest. Once her modesty was properly concealed, she shook his shoulder. "Wake up," she whispered into his ear.

The young man mumbled something as he turned on his side, but his eyes slowly began to open. "Hm...?" His eyes widened as he looked down and realized he was undressed. Slowly, his gaze went up to focus on Rey. The sheet was tucked around her body and it was obvious she was naked too.

_I’m the luckiest guy in the galaxy_ , he thought, but then a pain shot through his head and he pressed his hand to his forehead. "Ow...is this a hangover?"

"Yes. Apparently, we can’t hold our liquor well." Rey said lightly, a tentative small on her face. Her own headache had dulled some, which she was grateful for, but all of her attention was completely on the man next to her. "We should’ve listened to Jessica when she said Poe's cider would put hair on our chests."

Finn let out a snort and Rey giggled in spite of the present awkwardness and they started to relax. The tension in the moment ebbed away and what was left in its place was a contemplative silence.

"So you’re naked and I’m naked." He gestured to her and sat up. "I’m guessing that means we..."

"Had sex."

His eye twitched. "Ah." 

Rey felt a blush come on her cheeks and she wasn’t sure what to say or how to make Finn feel better - force, she hoped he didn’t feel bad about this because from the bits she remembered, last night was  _amazing_ \- so she waited for him to speak.

He seemed to be lost in thought and that was understandable after realizing what they’d done. They were best friends, but not the kind of friends who 'scratched the itch' as they’d heard many in the resistance say. They hugged each other a lot, held hands and shared the same bed countless times, but there was nothing sexual about any of it.

Sex, whether it was drunken or not, was a big change of intimacy. Last night could either make or break their friendship, depending on how this conversation ended. Rey felt anxiety bubbling up and she fought the urge to panic. _Please, don’t let him reject me_ , she prayed. 

Finally, Finn spoke. There was regret in his eyes as he looked at her. "I’m really sorry about this, Rey."

She let out a gasp and tears formed in her eyes. A frown appeared on his face and he seemed confused at her reaction, but she didn’t bother to watch him any more. Her fingers fumbled with the sheet and she replied in a halted whisper, "Then I'll get out of your tent."

Before she could get off the bed, Finn took ahold of her arms and held her back. "Wait a minute! I don’t mean that I’m sorry this happened."

"Y-you’re not?"

"No. I’m just sorry it happened like  _this_ . With us being drunk. That's not what I'd thought of as a romantic first time."

Was he saying...? "You mean, you wanted us to be together?"

He rubbed his neck and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. I've thought about it, but I never dreamed it would actually happen."

"Why not?" 

"It doesn’t matter." Finn turned his face away.

"I think it does." Rey touched his chin and moved his face back to look at her. "Why did you think I wouldn’t want to be with you?"

A sigh left his lips. "I thought you could only see me as a friend."

"I  do think of you as a friend, but friends can become lovers." She moved both hands to cup his face. This action caused the sheet to fall from her chest, exposing her to the damp air.

Finn glanced down and forced his eyes to look at her face. "Are you...saying that's what you want for us?"

She fingered the curls near the back of his scalp and smiled. "I've been daydreaming about it for some time, yes. I love being your friend, but we have something deeper than that, Finn. You know it as well as I do."

This was true. Their relationship had always been a little deeper, a little more intimate than what was normal for best friends. And since they’d had sex last night, regardless of it being drunken sex, didn’t matter. They crossed a bridge the moment they got in bed together.

"What if it doesn’t work?" Finn's voice trembled.

"We’ll make it work." Rey's hands slid down to his shoulders, then she kissed his forehead and held him in a tight embrace. "Please, Finn. Please. Be with me." Through their force bond she sent him the longing that was inside of her.

_Tell me you want me. Tell me you need me._

He sat on the bed, unmoving for a brief period, but he didn’t take much time before he wrapped his arms around her. "I do. More than anything," was his soft reply.

Tears splashed onto her cheeks. "Oh, Finn!" In her happiness, she levitated them both several feet above the bed. "I love you so much." Her mouth crushed against his and he returned the kiss with equal fervor.

In between kisses, he said, "And I love you, Rey. I always will."

They stayed like that for quite some time until their stomachs began to growl, which ruined the moment. Rey and Finn laughed together. "I suppose we'd better get some breakfast," she said as she lowered them to the floor.

"I second that," came his lighthearted response.

Rey hesitatingly moved her arms from his neck and they started picking up their clothes. They dressed with their backs turned as they weren’t quite ready for a sober eyeful of each other's private parts just yet - but perhaps tonight would be a different story.

Once they were fully dressed, their hands linked together and they strode out of the tent in search of food. Although Finn and Rey both swore to never drink alcohol again - or at least not as much as they had yesterday - they were pleased that they'd given in to their passion last night. It had been a stepping stone for them to become friends to lovers.

They had no regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [reys.finn](https://instagram.com/reys.finn?igshid=9k4looh60v82) on Instagram. Drop by and say hello!💞


End file.
